Cyborgs of Youth
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: Black Ghost Has gone too far this time. When innocent teens are being turned into cyborgs,the 00's, joined by their new friends, the 00 's, must stop the Cyborg Soldier project one and for all! ocsXocs 009X002
1. Chapter 1

**Mwahaha! I know I should be working on every other project i have going but htis idea keeps bugging me so I had to type it up. Yes it is my first Cyborg 009 fanfic, so be nice. I might get some names wrong, but please bear with me. ALSO *DINGDINGDING!* I will be trying to go over and edit some of my other stories to make them better over Christmas break! High school drains the life out of me. So sorry for any updates that are taking forever. Like "Memories" I ave the next few chapters, but I just havent gotten around to typing them up. Well, Enjoy! I own nothing!*Dies* **

****

" I wounder why Dr. Gilmore wanted us to come to a meeting?" Joe looked to his friend for an answer. Jet, said friend, shrugged. "Probly something on daily maitanence again." 003 looked at him. "who knows, you might need another lecture about it." The other cyborgs laughed at their fellow member's face. As they neared the door to a souposedly empty room, a series of shouts came from inside. "If you don't get me down, I swear-!" the voice was female while the next was a male. "Or you'll what Katey?" The cyborgs looked at each other in confusion. As if on que, came around the corner.

He smiled as he saw the group. "I'm glad to see you all made it. A-" He was cut of as another scared yell and laughing was heared from the other side of the door. The croup of cyborgs looked at him in confusion. just sighed. "Oh, what have they done this time?" When he opened the door, the 00's nearly fell over in suprise.

Almost all of the chairs in the room had been stacked on top of one another almost to the very tall ceiling. On the ground, looking up, were two boys and a girl. The girl was dark colored with her hair put into braids. She seemed to be halfway between yelling at the boys or laughing with them. "You guys should get her down now." The boys were what confused the cyborgs the most. They looked like younger versions of Great Britain and Jet. The GB look-a-like laughed. "No way! This is too much fun!" The Jet look-a-like just snickered. After staring at them, the group looked up to see what they were staring at. On top on the stacked chairs, another girl sat clinging to them for dear life. She glared down at the Jet look-a-like. "You want to know the first thing that's going to go through your head when I get down there?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "What?" "MY TEXTBOOK !" The two boys cringed at her scream.

Dr. Gilmore finally stepped in. "Alright! Thats enough! Jet, get her down from there at once!" Said 'Jet' snapped into an attentive pose. "yes sir!" The cyborgs almost fell over a second time when he rose into the air by rockets in his feet. Joe turned to Jet." He's just like you!" He whipered. Jet nodded absently as he watch his counterpart attempt to get the girl down. The girl, Katey, glared at him. "I hate you so much right now." Jet grabbed her wrists and lifted her up. "Yeah yeah yeah." After he set her on the ground, he quickly ducked behind the GB look-a-like, bearly dodging a calculus textbook. The other girl grabbed Katey's arm to keep her from attacking Jet. "Don't do it Katey. He ain't worth it."

Katey looked as if she was going tear herself away from her friend, when the boss theme from Sonic2 rang through the room. The dark girl let go of her friend, who fell to the ground, and walked over to a bag sitting on one of the tables. The other three teens looked at her, confused. She pulled a cell phone from the bag and flipped it open. "Pyunma...Hey...YOU'RE DOING WHAT NOW?" The 00 cyborgs jumped at her scream. SHe snapped the phone shut and turned to her friends, completely ignoring the others in the room. "Those idiots! They're crawling throught the air-ducts" Dr. Gilmore walked over to her. "Wait a moment. Who is?" She paused for a second, remembering. "Xing, Ivan, Alberta, G., and Francis."

A sudden crunching and tearing noise made their conversation stop. A hole tore through the ceiling, dropping five people out of it. As they hit the ground. The younger Jet and G.B. burst out laughing. Katey ran over to help them up. A short Chinese girl turned to a boy who looked like an older version of Ivan and smaked him over the head. "You blew our cover!" The boy rubbed his head and glared at her. "I think falling through the ceiling did that!"Dr. Gilmore sighed angrily. "Alright! All of you, stand up and line up." The teens rushed to collect themselves and line up in a certain order. Dr. Gilmore looked them over before sighing. "The First thing I want to know is how you nine could get into so much trouble when I was only gone for three minutes?" The teens looked at one another as if daring one of them to rat the others out. After a while of silence, Dr. Gilmore shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

He turned around to face the 00 cyborgs who had been completly silent the whole time. "I apologize that you had to meet them this way. They're usually very well behaved children." Françoise tilted her head with a confused look. "But why do they look like us?" Dr. Gilmore stepped aside. "Why don't I let them introduse themselves?" The first boy in line was a medium heigth blonde with hair that coverd his eyes. His voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal, like he hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Hello. I'm Ivan. Also know as 001+. It's nice to meet you." Next was the younger Jet.

"I'm Jet. Also 002+. Nice to meet ya." The boy ext to him was slightly shorter, also having blonde hair.

"I'm Francis. 003+. I hope we can be friends." The Girl next to him ahd snow white hair and milky white eyes.

"Name's Alberta. Call me Berta. Or 004+. Doesn't matter to me." Beside her was a very tall, muscular native american boy.

"They Call me Geronimo Junior. Please, call me G. or 005+." The short chinese girl stood next to him tapping her foot nervously.

"I'm Xing. or you can call me 006+. Sorry about the ceiling."G.B. was next. "Call me G. known as 007+." He smiled as he glave a slight bow. Pyunma was standing to his right.

"Pyunma's the name. But call me Numa. But 008+ is fine too." Finally was Katey. Her brown hair covered one of her also brown eyes.

"HI. I'm Katey. You can call me 009+ if you want. Sorry about the behavior." As if too make her point of who was responsible, she sent a glare down the line at Jet. He turned. "..What?" SHe shook her head. After the other cyborgs introduced themselves, the teens unstacked the tower of chairs and they all sat down. Dr. Gilmore looked to the older cyborgs. "Is there anything you want to ask?" They all nodded simaultaniously. "How did you guys become cyborgs?" The teens' faces darkened and some of them lloked down at the table or stared off into space. Katey looked at Joe, who had asked the question. "Well,... it's a long story..."

****

**WHOOHOOO! My first cliffhanger... I think. Well, I know that this isn't as good as some of my other stories that i've done, but it's getting there. **

**Next Chapter: The chapter in which Black Ghost's new evil scheme will be brought into the light.**

**Review! Review! review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAAAAAAT? That's some bullsh*t! Sorry felt like quoting ma sister for a sec. Well, here goes another chapter.I'm actually suprised, this is one of my most popular stories.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

_A young girl, about ten years old, with shoulder length brown hair that covered one of her eyes ran laughing through a field of tall green grass. "You can't catch me Jet!" A boy with spiked-back orange hair chased after her. " Watch me Katey!" He pushed his feet faster after his friend. Being one year older than her didn't give him much of an advantage. Soon he was almost an arm's length from her. "Watch out Katey! I'm gonna get ya!" Katey sqealled with child-like laughter. Suddenly, Jet's eyes caught a distortion in the ground and jerked to a halt. "Katey! Watch out!" The girl turned to look at her friend, still running. "What-?" The ground suddenly crumbled from under her and she tumbled down into a ravine. Her scream echoed against the steep walls of that surrounded her. Shallow water splashed up as she landed in a small stream. She tried to stand up from where she landed, only to be met with an agonizing pain in her ankle. "Jet! Help!" Jet ran over to the side of the ravine, careful not to fall in as well. "Katey! Are you okay?" Katey shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks. "N-no! My a-ankle h-h-hurts!" _

_The orange haired boy looked around wildly for something to help his friend. Seeing nothing, he decided to climb down and see if there was something in the ravine. Slowly, Jet climbed down the muddy wall, smearing his t-shirt and shorts with dirt and down , his foot slipped out from under him and he slid down the wall and splashed into the shallow water next to his friend. Katey sat, holding her ankle. Her white sundress was soaked and covered in mud, dirt, and grass. Jet looked around, seeing if there was a way to get out without having to climb the wall again. He also noticed the sun starting to set. They needed to get out of there fast. _

_A few yards down there was an incline that was low enough to walk up. Walking over to his friend, his face full of concern, he wondered how to help her up. "Can you stand up?" Katey shook her head again, trying to hold back her tears. Jet thought of another way to get out of the ravine, but it would be tricky. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you out." Katey waited as he turned and lowered himself, then climbed onto his back. Jet stood up andput his hands under her knees to balance her. "Hold on." He splashed throught the water and up to the incline. Slowly the two friends accended to the top and back onto the grass. Jet continued to carry Katey all the way back to her house. _

_The small traditional japanese-style house was about a mile from the field the two had been playing in, tucked cosily into a small wooded area. Katey's mother was standing on the porch when the two children walked up. "Katey? Jet? What happend?" She ran down and lifted Katey off of Jet's back. Katey tried to answer, but her tears mumbled her words. Jet answered for her. "She fell into the ravine out in Oakland Field, Mrs. Shimamura. I think she hurt her ankle." The woman nodded. "But why are you all dirty Jet?" Katey held her tears back. "H-he climbed down and helped me mom." The elder woman smiled. "Thank you Jet. Now why don't you come inside and we'll get you both cleaned up?" The three walked into the house and began to clean themselved up._

_After they were clean and wearing fresh clothes, Mrs. Shimamura wrapped Katey's ankle and the two children sat in the living room. Both of them had bandages on their faces. "Thank you Jet-kun." Jet looked up from messing with the bandeges on his hands. "For what?" Katey smiled. "For saving me." Jet looked away in embarasment. "It was nothing." Katey reached across the couch and gave her friend a hug. "You keep telling yourself that." The two friends talked for a while before falling asleep._

_A few days later Katey woke up like usual and went down the hall for breakfast. Sliding open the screen door, the young Shimamura smiled as she greated her parents." Ohayo!" Her parents turned to look at her with solom expressions. Katey's smile dropped from her face. "What's wrong." Her father simply stared at his food, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. Her mother took a shakey breath and stood up. "Katey, something dreadful has happened." Katey's heart sped up. "What?" Her mother heistated. "Jet...Jet's gone missing." Katey's heart skipped a beat. "...what? Missing?...I don't understand." the elder woman walked over to her daughter. "His parent's can't find him. No one can. He's been missing for two days." Katey stared at the floor. How was that possible? She had talked to him only two days ago. Where could he be? He was her best friend, he could leave her. Her parents grew uneasy at her silence. Without thinking, Katey dashed toward the front door and pulled her shoes on. The shouts from her parents went unnoticed as she bolted from the house and down the road that lead to Oakland Field._

_Katey looked around wildly, trying to find some indication that her friend was or had been there. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Jet!...JET!" She ran wildly screaming his name. _

_After a while her voice grew hoarse and her legs, tired. She flopped to the ground panting and crying. Her heart was shattered at the loss of her best and only friend. He was so kind to her, what had he done to deserve this? The slight twinge in her ankle reminded her of his bravery a few days spent the rest of the day sitting in the same spot. _

_When the sun began to set, Katey picked herself up and trudged toward home. Her eyes were dry and she had no more tears left. She tried to think of something to say to her parents to apologise for running out of the house. When she walked up to the front door, she noticed it was open. That was never a good sign. Her mother was always yelling at her to close the door behind her. _

_She pushed it the rest of the way open. "Mom? Dad?" Her voice cracked and weezed, still hoarse from her yelling. A crash sounded from the dining room along with shouts. Katey ran through the house and slamed open the door to the dining room._

_The scene before her made her face pale and her blood run cold. In the corner, her father laid on his front, unmoving, in a puddle of red. In the center of the room, the dining table had been flipped over and a man with sunglasses and a black suit was holding a gun pointed at her mother. The man looked at Katey and smirked. "Well, I guess you don't need to tell us where she is anymore." Mrs. Shimamura looked at her daughter, tears rolling down her face. "Run Katey! RUN!" The man jabbed her in the back with the gun. "Shut up! Now little girl, why don't you come with me and my friends. There is someone who wants to meet you." Two other men dress like the first stepped from the shadows of the room. Katey stood frozen in fear. Her mother shook and she sobbed. "Katey, run! Run right now and don't look back!" The first man with the gun sneered. "I thought I told you to shut up! Now you're gonna join your hubby." He cocked the gun and Kateys mom shot forward. "RUN KATEY-" The man pulled the trigger and bang resonated through the room. Katey's mother fell to the ground and was still. Katey's voice suddenly rushed back at full force and she released a high-pitched shriek. The three men flinched and the man with the gun yelled at the others. "Grab her before someone hears!" The two men ran at her, but Katey bolted from the room and out the front door. _

_She screammed the whole time. _

_Turning down the familiar road to the field, Katey turned and saw the two men gaining. She ran through the grass, trying despratly to get away. Suddenly, a blunt object conected with a back of her head and she fell forward. The last thing she felt was the cool grass on her face and the pain in her head._

" When I woke up, I was lying in a room with bright lights. The scientist told me that i would be put through special training. They never told what it was for, just that I had to do it. When I turned seventeen, they said I was ready and turned me into a Cyborg." The room was silent as Katey finished her story. Joe looked down at the table. " Your own parents were killed right in front of you..." Katey nodded sadly. Françoise was on the verge of tears. "So you and Jet have known each other since you were little?" Katey nodded. "When I learned that he had been turned into a cyborg as well, I was both extreamly happy and tremendously horrified." Dr. Gilmore stood up." I think that's enough for one day. I think we could all go for some sleep, eh?" Sevral of the teens let out yawns. Dr. Glimore chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, good night to you all. Lights out by twelve." The teens groaned in irritation but complied and began to clean the room up.

As the two groups were walking out, Joe stayed back with Katey. Katey looked at him in confusion. Joe gave her a smile and held his arms out. "You look like you could use a hug." Katey smiled a sad smile and returned his gesture, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Joes patted her back as they left. "Just remember that you're not alone."

Katey went to bed that night feeling better than she had in a while.

**Okay ! 'Nother chapter done. This one is for my friend(who's name is also Shannon) though she'll probly never read this. Sorry if some of the characers ar OOC. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, another chapter up. I hope this one turns out well. My friend read the other two chapters and thought they were really good even though she has no clue what Cyborg 009 is. I'm Planning the next chapter already, BUT I'm gonna need a new character. The first person to review this chapter will have a character put in the story. It could be one you made up or yourself if you want! So read away and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- AHAHAHA! I wish!**

**(story start)**

Light poured in through the windows of Katey's room. Said cyborg groaned as the light attempted to crawl under her eyelids. Turning over, she buried her face into the cool pillow and began to drift off again. A loud banging on her door and a shout quickly pulled her back into reality. "I'M COMING IN KATEY! READY OR NOT!" Xing busted the door open and leaped onto Katey's bed. Katey flipped over and glared at her fellow cyborg. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

The chinese girl smiled. " Dr. Gilmore brought the 00's over for breakfast. Usually you're up before any of us so I came to wake you up!" Katey took a moment to register all that Xing had said. "So...they're downstairs right now...waiting for breakfast?" Xing shook her head as she climbed off the bed and headed for the door. "No, Jet is making breakfast." Katey's expression was dumbfounded.

When Xing had made it down the stairs and into the dining room, Katey's scream could be heard throughout the house. "... YOU LET HIM WHAT?"

She was down the stairs and into the kitchen before anyone could say anything. 004 smirked. "Something tells me our 002's not the only one who can't cook." 002 shot him a dirty look. "Oh, shut up. I burn a few things and you guys never let me forget it."

Katey walked out of the kitchen with a relieved look on her face. She walked up to Xing and pointed a finger in her face. "You are SO lucky this time."

Numa looked up from the newspaper she was reading and chuckled. "You gonna walk around like that all day Katey?" Katey looked at her self and realized what was funny. She was still wearing her white tank-top and green sweatpants that served as her pj's. Her hair was also pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Oh, uh... I'm gonna go change." Her face was red as she dashed up the stairs. Alberta scoffed. "That was mean." Numa shrugged and went back to her paper. "Some one had to tell her. Hey, Jet! Hurry up!"

A serving spoon flew from the kitchen toward her head. Numa flinched, but the utinsel didn't impact. Katey was standing in front of her, holding the spoon in her hand. "Jet! Don't throw things." Said boy stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"You're not the boss of me." Katey glared at him "Oh, you did NOT just say that!" Jet yelped and pulled back into the kitchen as the brunette cyborg came at him, waving the spoon. "Nuh-uh! Get back here!" Dr. Gilmore sighed and headed into the kitchen. "Better make sure they don't hurt each other." A sudden yelp and crash was heard from the kitchen.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

Numa didn't look up. "Too late."

Joe was confused. "How did Katey get down here so fast?" Alberta shifted her snowy eyes to him. "The Excellerator. I know you have one too." 007 jumped up from his chair. "You mean BlackGhost is still using some of the older Cyborg technology?" Alberta shrugged. "Possibly. We haven't met any other cyborgs besides you, so we've had nothing to compare with." Joe looked up sharply to the ceiling. "This is wrong." 002 looked at him. "What are you talking about?" His friend looked at him, suprised. "What? Oh, did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded. Joe smiled his "well-that's-embarasing" smile. "Well I was just thinking about how young the 00+'s are." His face and eyes grew dark and serious, infecting the rest of the room in a solom mood. "Having so much taken from them and barely having lived life. It's not right." 002 stood up with a serious yet determind look on his face. "That's why we've got to stop BlackGhost once and for all!" Numa raised her hand into the air, still not looking up from her paper. "I agree with the psyco red-head." 002 shot her a glare. "Hey!" The dark girl just shrugged. "What? I hadn't gotten a jab at you yet."

Katey walked back into the room with two trays, stacked with plates. "Somebody better come grab these. I will drop them." Numa sat down her paper and took on of the trays. "Dang girl, this is a lotta food." Katey nodded. "Well, there are a lot of us here. Xing, could you go help Jet? I'm afraid he'll drop the drinks if he's left alone." Xing laughed and went into the kitchen.

Dr. Gilmore smiled at the scene around him. All of the cyborgs were chatting and laughing with each other as if they'd been friends for years. Smiles and different expressions were tossed around as if nothing else mattered. For the moment, everything seemed...normal.

Xing and Jet entered the room with trays of glasses with beverages in them. Everything was eventually handed out and everyone had , the 00s noticed that the younger cyborgs had gone silent and were all staring at , who sat next to katey, sighed. "It's not gonna bite you. Just eat it." Katey stared at her plate, others, waiting for her reaction. She picked up her fork and popped a peice of waffle in her mouth, eyes , including the 00s, leaned forward. Katey swallowed at opened her turned to Jet and smirked. "Alright, i'll give you this one." Everyone slowly let out the breath they'd been holding and began eating. While former conversations continued, Jet poke Katey in the arm. "See? I can cook." Katey rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Yeah, yeah. Just dont let this one success go to your head ."

Suddenly, a very slight tremor ran through the room. 009 stopped in the middle of a sentence he had been speaking to Francis. "Hey, did anyone else feel that?" Katey looked at him. "I felt something, but I didn't really think about it." The tremor ran through the room again. This tremor shook the table slightly, rattling the plates and glasses on it. Numa grabbed her glass. "Now that, I felt." 003 looked around. "I wonder what it is." It was silent before another tremor rammed throught the room. The table everyone was sitting at fell over, flinging plates and drinks everywere. The lights flickered before going out completely. A secound later they came back on. Katey sat up from the floor where she had been nocked. She was covered in orange juice and had surup all over her pants. Alberta jerked up from under the leg of the fallen table. She had waffle peices in her hair and milk on her shirt. "What the hell was that?" The cyborgs slowly took an assesment of what had been damaged and who was hurt. 004 shook some food off his arm and stood up. "Something tells me that was no normal earthquake." stood up and coughed. "Is everyone alright?" A few nodded. Numa looked out one of the windows and gasped. "But we wont be for long."

**(story stop)**

**Just as a note, I'll be refering to the younger cyborgs by name and the older ones by number mostly. It makes it easier to tell them apart, I think.**

**WHOOO! A Cliffy! This chapter was mostly for fun. I wanted to show the more family side of the cyborgs. 'Cause if you think about it, they really are just one big family. Well, remember to review! I need that new character. They can be cyborg or human or whatever. I just need a name, looks, approximate age, and the side theyre on(cyborgs or blackghost). THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter up! This one took alot of thought because i'm using characters that are not originaly mine so i'm treading on dangerous waters with keeping them themselves.**

**DISCLAIMER!-NOTHING!**

**(story start)**

Lightening lit up the sky as two figures stood on a hill overlooking the house containing the cyborgs. Their clothes were pitch black with red buttons and a blood red scarves.

Numa immediatly recognized the uniforms. "Those must be some of the teens who were with us at the laboritory! I'd know those uniforms anywhere." The 00s looked to her.

"What?"

She sighed and moved from the window as one of the figure's slate blue eyes met hers. "There were other teens who were captured by Black Ghost other than us. Some of them were turned into cyborgs as well, but others..." She trailed off sadly.

Katey took up her sentence as she stood up. "Others were used in horrible experiments. Some retained their memory, some were never the same...But some pulled through and were trained with the rest of u-"

Her sentence was cut short as a heavy object shattered the window and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

003 screamed and backed up. Jet flipped backwards over the couch. "JESUS CHRIST!" Katey examined the object closer. It was a shiny metal hand, twitching slightly.

"What in the world...?"

The hand suddenly rose and flew back out the destroyed window. A voice yelled from outside. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE CYBORGS!GET OUT HERE YOU TRAITORS!"

Xing whipped her head toward the window. "What are we going to do?"

Jet stood up and sneered. "What else? They want a fight, we'll give them one." He dashed out the door. Katey ran after him. "Jet wait a second!"

The cyborgs rushed out into the field behind the house, all now dressed in their uniforms. The 00+'s were identical to the older cyborgs'.

Francis quickly scanned the figures. "They're both females. Not full cyborgs though. One's partial and the other's an android." Katey gasped. "I remember them! Sylvia and Sarah, they were inseperable!"

One of the figures narrowed her eyes and jumped down in front of the group. "I'm so glad that you remember me _Katey_. Or should I call you 009+?...No, really, which one? I can't remember." Her eye's un-narrowed and she tilted her head.

Katey smiled cautiously. "Just Katey's fine Sylvia." Sylvia nodded, her red hair swishing lightly. "Okay, now I know what to tell people when I _kill you!_" She lunged at the brunette cyborg and crashed into her, throwing them both across the field. The 00+s moved after them. "KATEY!"

The other figure, Sarah, quickly dashed infront of them, blocking their way. "It's not polite to turn your back on your opponent." She flicked her arm to the side, producing a long blade and ran at the cyborgs, swinging the sword.

Alberta jumped up to her and blocked the swing with the side of her hand. "Not so fast Sarah! You wouldn't deny your old sparing partner a rematch, would you?"

The android backed off, assessing the white haired cyborg with her gray eyes. "...Very well. Come at me!" Alberta smirked and ran at her, hand raised for battle.

The older cyborgs looked on in admiration at the skills of the youngers'. 009 shifted nervously. "Should we help them? I feel useless just standing here." 002 shook his head. "This is their battle. If we interfere, it could be disasterous." The brunette looked up to his friend, who smiled a warm reasuring smile at him.

Katey, who had managed to rid herself of Sylvia, stood with her gun pointed defensively at the other girl. "Calm down Sylvia! I don't know why you're doing this!" The other girl growled and jabbed her finger at 009+.

"You told Black Ghost about the underground escaping organization! Almost the whole laboritory was put under lock down and investigated harshly. They even killed some of the more rebelious kids too! And it's all you're fault! After Black Ghost sent you on this long-term mission, you suddenly decided to be a tattle-tail to get him on your side didn't you?"

Katey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She lowered her gun slightly. "Long-term mission...? Sylvia...we escaped...there is no long-term mission! Black Ghost probably kept our escape as a secret so as not to encourge anyone else! I never told ANYONE anything about the escape routes. He must've had spies among you."

Sylvia dropped her offensive stance. "But...I thought...DAMN IT! I knew I should have listened to James! He said you guys would never! But I guess...I guess I was blindsided by anger." She dropped to her knees and began to sob.

Sarah stopped her spar with Alberta and turned toward her sister. She ran over and put a comforting arm around her, glaring at Katey. "What did you do?" Katey opened her mouth to reply, but Sylvia waved her hand to silence her. "We were wrong Cher. They escaped, Black Ghost lied, my god why didn't I realize that!" Katey, smiled a sad smile and approached them. "Come on, why don't we get you inside and you can tell us what happened." She extended her hand.

Sylvia sniffed and smiled up at the brunette. "Okay." She reached out her hand and enclosed it around the other's.

(story stop)

**Well that was a mouthful. You wouldn't beleive how many times I accidentally hit caps lock instead of shift...*sigh*. I hope I did a good job on these characters. It was kinda hard and I had to improvise a tiny bit to make things fit. FAVE AN REVIEW PLZ! Next chapter with probably be coming sooner than this one. (SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEHEHE! I cannot tell you how happy I am with all the positive feedback i've been getting with this story! (other than the spelling...but the program I use doesn't have spell-check!) I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but I am going to have to switch somethings up soon to make the story flow a little better (in my eyes anyway) and to not be so jumbled. **

**Disclaimer-...**

**(story start)**

The two newcomers sat on the tan couch in the living room, nursing cups of tea. The other cyborgs were scattered through out the room, but all eyes were on Sylvia and Sarah.

Katey stood to the side of the couch, next to Jet, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as if uncomfortable or nervous. "Why don't you start with how you managed to escape?"

Sylvia set her cup down and rested her head in her hand. "Well,...uh..." Her face scrunched up into a confused look. Sarah looked at her."You don't remember do you?" Sylvia smiled at her sheepishly. "...No?" The other girl almost visibly sweatdropped and sighed, setting down her own cup and looking at the cyborgs.

"We almost didn't. We're lucky to have gotten out with all our limbs." He face darkened and her eyes almost seem to glaze over with the memory.

"Me and Sylvia were just about to report to the training dock, when we heard the alarms. Doors were bolted, halways put on lockdown, it could only mean one thing...someone tried to escape."

The 00+'s all shivered as the remembered the horrifying screech of the alarm. Ment to disrupt a cyborg's internal mainframe and render them helpless and paralized. Sarah gave a twitch of her own and continued.

"We planned to head back to our cabin, but the way was blocked. We tried to take another route around when we noticed most of the guards gone from one of the shipping outposts. I wanted to keep going and avoid any suspicious behavior, but this one-"She pointed a finger at Sylvia."- decided to make a brake for the outpost, knocking out the few guards as she went." Sarah gave Sylvia a reproachful look that was returned with another sheepish smile.

"...it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "The next thing I knew I was running after her, planning on beating some sense into her head. We made it all the way to the electric gate on the border of the property." Sylvia jerked her head up, starteling Xing and Katey.

"I remember the gunfire from those two guards. And how Sarah knocked them out and started yelling at me, but I didn't care, I ran over and snatched a security pass from one of the guards and opened the gate. I sprinted as fast as I could from that place, only stopping once to make sure Sarah was with me. It was then that it happened."

Katey tilted her head. "What happened." Sylvia's eyes turned glassy, and it was like she was somewhere else. "The whistling is what made me stop. I looked around but I couldn't find the source. It was only after Sarah began dragging me behind her, yelling at me to run, did i realize it was coming from above. The shockwave from the bomb sent us flying across the landscape and into the woods about a hundred yards. I laid still on the ground and listened as the Bomber flew overhead, then disappeared into the distance."

Sarah put her hand on Sylvia's shoulder, shocking her out of her trance. "They must think the bomb destroyed us or else they'd have hunted us down."

The room was quiet. Suddenly laughter broke the silence. Numa had fallen to the floor laughing. "You-hahahahaha! You guys-haaaaaaa-ha-ah- You guys are seriously stupid!" Sylvia looked ready to kill, the only thing giving away her false anger was the corner of her mouth twitching up and the light shining in her eyes. "Okay okay, so now that we've shared, why don't you tell us how you guys got out."

Numa's laughter cut off abruptly into a sort of strangled cry. Katey froze in her rocking and her eyes widened. The two girls shared a confused look . Sarah looked around the room. "If you guys all managed to get out together, it must've been some great escape."

Katey shook her head slowly before exiting the room, Numa following after her. Jet sighed and sat down in a chair, frowning. "No, there was nothing "great" about it. You girls were lucky to have gotten off so easily. Our escape was nothing but shear luck. There was so much lost, all those people-" His words caught in his throat as the replay began.

**(story stop)**

**Yay! Another chapter finished! The next one is going to have some graphic content so readers be warned. Blah, I'm not to excited about this chapter, probably because it's almost like a filler chapter and I get frustrated when I write filler chapters cause nothing gets done! UGH! Anyway, next chapter may be a little later because of exams, work,etc... THANKS AGAIN!**


	6. Christmas Omake

**Merry Christmas! I hope you get everything you ask for and more! I've woken up in a very festive spirit and decided some christmas cheer was in order! That...and I'm waiting to open my presents, so i'll probably be torn away in the middle of this. I do apologize for the next acctual chapter. Violence is hard to write for me so I've been thinking of ways around it, but have had no such luck. Anyway, enjoy this Omake!It takes place a few months before the younger cyborgs meet the older ones. And again, Merry Christmas!**

**(herp derp)**

"_Moro-bito kozorite, mukae-matsure!_"

Katey sang softly to herself as she lit the candles and gazed at the small figures on the mantle of the fireplace. Christmas eve had always been a big deal at her house, so she was kinda nervous to be putting her festivity to use with people she'd met only months ago.

"Christma carols, Katey? And in Japanese no less." The brunette smiled as she turned to face her orange haired friend. "And a Merry Christmas to you too Jet-kun."

The American cyborg snorted slightly. "Yeah, you too. I never did really get into this holiday." As he talked he gazed at the Christmas tree. "Hey...where's the star?" Katey looked to the top of the tree in confusion. "What? It was there before."

The two searched around the tree and presents for the missing star, assuming it had fallen off. When nothing was produced, they sat and contemlated what had happened to it. Katey was pouting. "Where is it? A Christmas tree isn't complete without the star."

Jet noticed how upset Katey was and an idea popped into his head as he jumped up. "I know! Lets go and get a new one!" Katey smiled brightly then suddenly frowned again. "But most of the stores are closed. It's Christmas Eve." Jet snorted as he grabbed their coats and threw Katey her boots. "So? Then we'll just find the ones that are open."

A burst of cold air smacked the two cyborgs in the face when they opened the door to the manor. Snow covered the ground like a blanket. Katey giggled as she stepped out and into the crunchy powder, Jet following close behind. "So, where do we check first?" Katey thought for a second. "How about Michael's?" And with that the friends set off.

However, their search was for naught. Every store they came across was either closed or out of stars. Eventually they came to the local park and sat on a bench, exaughsted. Katey put her head in her hands and stared at the ground, disheartened. Jet wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry Katey. We'll find something." But Katey simply shook her head. "No...let's go home Jet." Jet raised an eyebrow, but sighed and stood up, keeping his hold on her. "Alright, let's go."

As soon as she entered the door of the manor, Katey was tackled to the floor by Numa. "Girl, where you two been? We've been waiting on ya'll." Jet rolled his eyes. "We've been out looking for a star to put on the tree. Now get off her before she sufficates Numa." The teen complied and helped the other up.

GB laughed. "It's funny you should mention the star. We got something for you, Katey." Katey looked confused. "But Christmas is tomorrow, can't it wait till morning?" Ivan shook his head. "No. I'm afraid they didn't tell you what really happened to the star did they?" Katey looked at Numa and GB. "No, what exactly happened?" The two cyborgs chuckled nervously and stumbled around an explination before Junior bapped them both on the head. Numa sighed as she rubbed her head. "We were acting foolish and knocked into the tree. The star fell off and broke so we hid it and hoped you wouldn't notice until we could figure a way to replace it." GB took this moment to pull a rather badly wrapped gift from behind him and handed i to Katey. "But we hope this makes up for it."

Katey hesitantly tore the paper away and nearly dropped the gift when she saw it. It was a star...or what seemed to be one. The shape was slightly lop-sided and made of what was most likely an old hanger. A strand of multicolored lights was wrapped around the frame, giving it some demention.

Katey nearly cried as she looked at the other teens in the room. "T-thank you. This is beautiful." Xing clapped her hands. "We knew how much Christmas ment to you so we thought it would be a good idea to start with something special."

Katey laughed. "Thank you all. Now I think i'll needc some help putting it up." Jet jumped up. "I gotcha!" He grabbed Katey around the waist and flew her up to the top of the tree where she put the star. When they came back down, all the teens got comfy on the couches and chairs and began to tell each other about past Christmas' and making plans for new traditions. Through the festive feeling and warmth, not one of them noticed the snow begining to fall.

**(derp herp)**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy tidbit. I was going to stick some mistletoe in there, but decided against it. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! **

**p.s.- Dance Central 3 is killer on your arms .**


End file.
